Julius Caesar 2
by Tornmuscle
Summary: Inspired by the film "Hamlet 2". Jesus Christ travels through time in order to prevent Brutus' death, and now, Brutus must travel through time in order to assist Jesus as he rights the wrongs of history.
1. Time Travelling Freak

**Julius Caesar 2**

"Farewell, good Strato." Marcus Brutus said as he took the hand of his good friend, Strato. Strato took Brutus' sword and held it out, pointing it away from himself. Brutus took several steps back, and then ran hard into the sword. The blade slid smoothly through Brutus' abdomen, and then slid back out as he fell to the ground. His vision blurred and the light began to fade, but in the darkness he saw a figure approaching him. The figure was tall and robed. "Caesar?" Brutus called out to the figure, "Art thou the ghost of Julius Caesar, come to visit me once more before my death?" The figure continued to approach Brutus.

"No my child." The figure replied, "I am your lord....Jesus Christ." Jesus leaned over Brutus and waved his hand over Brutus' wound. "You are healed." Jesus said. Brutus' vision went back to normal, and he looked down at his abdomen. The blood was gone; as was his wound. Brutus looked over at Strato. He was standing completely still, frozen in time.

"Tell me Jesus," Said Brutus, "why and how have you come here to heal my wound?"

"Brutus, my child," replied Jesus, "I have travelled through time, to the year 44 BC, in order to prevent your death, and in order to ask for your assistance in a great task that I must complete."

"Travelled through time?" Brutus questioned as he rose to his feet, "But how?"

"I have acquired a time machine," Replied Jesus, "and I am using it to travel through time in order to correct histories greatest mistakes. Your death has been the first mistake I have corrected, and now, I need your help in correcting the second."

"I will help you Jesus." Said Brutus.

"Come with me to my time machine." Said Jesus, "All will be explained along the way."

"But Jesus," said Brutus, "won't my men here in Rome miss me if I go off travelling through time?"

"That's the beautiful thing about time travel," said Jesus, "they'll never even know that you were gone. When we're done with the task at hand, we can return you to this exact moment. It'll be like you never left!"

"Excellent." Said Brutus, "Now explain to me what we're going to do." Brutus leaned over and picked up his sword. He wiped it on the grass and then returned it to it's sheath.

"Well Brutus," Jesus said as he led Brutus in the direction of the time machine, "In the year 1933 AD, a man named Adolf Hitler will take control of a country called Germany. During his reign of power, Hitler will kill millions of innocent people and even start a war that affects the whole world! It won't be until 1945 that Hitler will die, when he shoots himself in the head, but by then it will be too late. The damage to the world will be done..."

"But Jesus," Said Brutus, "if Hitler is going to do these things, then why doesn't anyone stop him? Why doesn't anyone just stab him in the street?"

"Because Brutus," Replied Jesus, "he will be too powerful when he is in power. He'll have so much security, that no one will be able to get him. So here's what we're going to do. You and I are going to travel to the year 1890, when Hitler is only going to be one year old. Then we'll be able to kill him easily, and without problem." Jesus and Brutus arrived at the time machine. It was shaped like a large ball of metal, with an opening at the front and two seats. Jesus climbed into the machine and sat down. He motioned for Brutus to join him. Brutus climbed into the seat beside Jesus. Jesus began pushing all sorts of buttons and turning different knobs. The last thing he did was reach for a numerical keypad and type in the numbers: one, eight, nine and zero. The machine started shaking and steam began pouring out from various pipes. "Hang on," said Jesus, "'cause you're in for one hell of a ride!"


	2. Le Climax et Le Fin

Julius Caesar 2

Chapter 2

There was a flash of light and Brutus was momentarily blinded. He felt a wave of pain move over his body, as if he was being cooked in a giant oven. He tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. All he could see were colours and shaped flying by him. He gripped the seat he was sitting in. It took all of his strength just to turn his head and look at the man beside him. Jesus appeared to be laughing and screaming with pure enjoyment, although he made no sound. Then, all at once, the time machine stopped. Brutus felt dizzy as he tried to view his surroundings. He was inside a building, but there were no windows. Only a few dim lightbulbs lit the room.

"Where are we?" Said Brutus as he stepped out from the time machine.

"Oh no." Jesus said as he walked over to Brutus' side, "We were supposed to be outside of a small farmhouse in Austria, not here. The machine must have malfunctioned."

"But where has it taken us?" Said Brutus, "And when?"

"I don't know." Said Jesus, "I just don't know." Jesus began pacing back and forth in silence. He stopped when he notice the sign hanging on the wall across from him.

The sign read, "Führerbunker".

"We're in the Führerbunker!" Exclaimed Jesus, "Hitler's bunker! But what's the year?"

A loud voice came from another room down the hall. "Eva!" The voice called, "It is time!"

"Jesus Christ!" Jesus exclaimed, "It's Hitler! It must be April 30th 1945. Which means that Hitler is just about to kill himself." Jesus motioned for Brutus to follow him. The two men crept down the hallway and approached the door to the room where Hitler was. Jesus put his hand on the doorknob and opened it a little bit. Jesus and Brutus peeked into the room. Inside, they saw none other than Adolf Hitler himself! He was sitting on a sofa next to a young dead women. He was holding a small capsule over his mouth. He looked unsure of whether or not he should take it. Just as he was about to drop it into his mouth, Brutus tripped and fell on top of Jesus. Both men tumbled through the doorway and into the room. Hitler, surprised by the two men, jumped up and dropped his capsule. The capsule fell on the floor and broke open, spilling it's contents.

"You fools!" Hitler cried. He began walking quickly towards Jesus and Brutus. Brutus quickly stood up and drew his sword. Hitler stopped in his tracks. He looked to a table sitting between Jesus, Brutus and himself. On the table sat a Walther PPK 7.65 mm pistol. Hitler dove for the pistol. Jesus sprang to his feet and also dove for the gun. Hitler and Jesus rolled around on the floor wrestling over the pistol. Brutus ran to kick Hitler off of Jesus, but as he got close to the two men on the floor, they rolled into him, knocking him over and causing him to drop his sword. In the confusion, the pistol was thrown across the room. Jesus began crawling after the pistol. Hitler, however, noticed Brutus' sword. He picked it up and pointed it at Jesus, who was still crawling for the pistol.

"Hey!" Hitler said, "DO NOT MOVE!" Hitler began walking towards Jesus. Brutus saw his chance to repay Jesus for saving his life. He ran at Hitler, in order to jump on his back, but at the last second Hitler turned around. The sword was pointing straight at Brutus, and he was unable to stop. He ran hard into the sword. The blade slid smoothly through his abdomen, and then slid back out as he fell to the ground. Jesus finally grabbed the gun. He looked back and saw Hitler standing over Brutus' body.

"You son of a bitch!" Jesus screamed at Hitler. Jesus raised the gun and fired a shot that went straight through Hitler's right temple. Hitler fell back down onto the couch, dead. Jesus threw the gun at Hitler's lifeless body, and ran to Brutus' side. "Don't worry." Said Jesus, "I can heal you again." He raised his hand over the wound in order to heal it.

"No." Said Brutus, "Don't you see Jesus? Hitler is dead. He's been shot, just like he was meant to be, and I've been stabbed, just as I was meant to be. Things are as they should be. You can't change history, Jesus."

"You're right." Said Jesus, "I was a fool to have tried."

"Help me back to the time machine." Said Brutus, "I must get back to my time. I must get back to where I belong." Jesus picked up Brutus' sword with one hand, and then helped Brutus up with his other arm. He helped him down the hall to the time machine. They both climbed into their seats. Jesus began pushing all sorts of buttons and turning different knobs. The last thing he did was reach for a numerical keypad and type in the numbers: four, four and then the letters B and C. The machine started shaking and steam began pouring out from various pipes. "Hang on," said Jesus, "'cause you're in for one hell of a ride!"

The time machine repeated it's journey, only this time it went the other way. The machine finally arrived in the year 44 BC. Jesus helped Brutus out of the machine. Jesus carried him all the way back to the place where they had first met. Nothing had changed. Jesus laid Brutus on the ground, and placed his sword next to him.

"Goodbye Brutus." Said Jesus, "Now I gotta get back to 33 AD. When my dad finds out what I've been up to, he's gonna crucify me!" Brutus watched as Jesus disappeared into the night.

"Caesar, now be still." Said Brutus, "I killed not thee with half so good a will." Brutus drifted off into an eternal sleep. Octavius Caesar and Marc Antony arrived to see Brutus lying dead, with Strato standing over him.

"This was the noblest Roman of them all." Said Antony as he looked down at Brutus, "His life was gentle, and the elements so mixed in him that nature might stand up and say to all the world, 'This was a man!'"


End file.
